Jin Kisaragi vs. Adam Taurus
DBX - Jin Kisaragi VS Adam Taurus.png|Commander Ghost Description BlazBlue VS RWBY! Sometimes they love you so much that they just want to kill you, something that Blake Belladonna and Ragna The Bloodedge know all to well. When the NOL Major of Blazblue faces of against the White Fang Leader of RWBY, which of them will walk away victorious? Interlude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX! DBX The wind blew throughout the forest of Forever Fall scattering red leaves throughout the area but this tranquil looking scene was disturbed as a girl with red hair was sent crashing into a tree causing some of the red leaves too fall off from the branches. This person was Tsubaki Yayoi and she slowly started to get back up and looked forward to see her friends Noel Vermilion and Makoto Nanaya who were currently lying on the ground severely injured with Noel trying to get up but failing to, Tsubaki looked towards the person that did all of this and saw that he was heading towards her with his crimson bladed sword drawn. This was Adam Taurus and upon reaching Tsubaki, Adam pointed raised Wilt ready to strike the Major down earning a desperate yelling her name and for Adam not to do it however the Bull Faunus ignored them and brought Wilt down and Tsubaki closed her eyes expecting everything to end right the and there but much to her surprise…the strike never came and when she opened her eyes was surprised to see another sword had blocked the strike. Adam looked to see who had stopped his attack only to be violently kicked in the face knocking him back; Adam came to a stop and wiped his mouth as blood start dripping from the corner of his mouth, he looked over to see who had attacked him and the person he saw was none other than Jin Kisaragi who had an enraged expression plastering his face. “Jin!” They all yelled but Jin did not respond and continued to glare at Adam who returned the glare with one of his own, both of them began walking towards each other with Jin placing his hand on the hilt of Yukianesa while Adam did the same putting his hand on the hilt of Wilt. “Another NOL Dog…” Adam said venom lacing his voice and Jin simply scoffed at Adam’s words. “White Fang scum…” Jin shot back and when they were both close enough to each other immediately unsheathed their blades and swung them causing their blades to lock, they both immediately broke the clash and swung their blades again causing their attacks to clash with each other, Adam swung Wilt but Jin swung Yukianesa downward causing their blades to clash once more. Jin and Adam looked at each other with both of them glaring at each other even though Jin couldn’t see Adam’s eyes through the mask, Jin broke the clash causing both of them to leap back and sheath their blades. Jin looked over to where Tsubaki was and saw Noel and Makoto carry her away from the fight much to Jin’s relief; he turned his attention back towards Taurus. (Cue Sworn Through Swords - Devil May Cry 4) “You shall suffer…Yukianesa's wrath.” Jin said coldly and Adam let a rather sadistic smile form on his face as he entered his stance, ready for the fight that was about to commence. “Hard way it is then…” Adam said. Ghost: HERE WE GO!!! Jin thrusted his hand forward and a sword made completely out of ice appeared and was sent flying towards Adam, who quickly dashed forward dogging it but Jin continued launching one ice sword after another at the Bull Faunus however Adam either dodged them or sliced through them as he ran towards his opponent. When Adam reached Jin, he immediately swung Wilt prompting Jin to block the attack and deliver an open back hand to Adam’s face with Jin quickly following up with this by an slash from his sword knocking Adam into the air and as he was about to fall back to the ground, Jin put his hand forward and created a gigantic wolf’s head made of ice hitting Adam and sending him crashing through a tree. Jin walked towards Adam with a look of disappointment on his face. “I don't have the time to was-“ Jin was cut off by the sound of something being slashed, and he looked behind him to see Adam standing there with Wilt drawn and being sheathed into Blush and Jin felt pain surface in his shoulder as a tear appeared in it shooting blood out in the process, Jin stumbled back gripping his shoulder and Adam turned around running back towards Jin. When Adam reached him delivered a punch to his face knocking him down to the ground and Adam quickly delivered an upward slash from Wilt knocking him back, as Jin was about to hit the ground Adam delivered a powerful kick to the Major’s chest sending him flying and Adam quickly ran after him. Adam reached Jin and swung Wilt multiple times before running ahead of him and coming to stop, Adam sheathed Wilt back into Blush and Jin felt pain surface as he was slashed multiple times and Adam quickly charged at Jin and unsheathed Wilt ready to strike but Jin blocked the attack and countered the attack by drawing Yukianesa and delivering a wide swing of it too Adam slashing the bull faunus and knocking him back in the process. Jin quickly formed an icicle and quickly leapt onto it as it flew towards Adam, when Jin saw that he was close enough to him leapt of the icicle delivering a twirling slash too the bull faunus and slashing and when Jin landed quickly followed this up with by delivering a vertical draw-slash knocking his opponent into the air. Jin formed a bow and arrow made entirely of ice and quickly aimed at Adam while he still in the air. “One thousand arrows! Sword of ice…show me your true power!” Jin said as he fired the arrow at Adam who couldn’t react in time and was hit by the arrow, after a few moments of being suspended in the air from the hit that he had taken…Adam fell back down prompting Jin to create another icicle and ride it towards the bull faunus and once he reached him quickly leapt of the icicle delivering a forward outward slash hitting Adam and sending him crashing into a tree and causing the tree to fall on top of him. Jin sheathed his sword and scuffed, he turned his back and began walking away however his attention was drawn to the sound of branches rustling and he turned around to face the tree that had fell on his opponent however he saw that nothing was wrong but looked up to see Adam descending towards him and fast. Jin couldn’t react as Adam landed in front of the NOL Major and slashed him across the chest drawing large amounts of blood causing Jin to stumble back but Adam quickly switched Wilt to a backhand grip and swung the blade upward slashing Jin in the face and taking out his right eye in the process. Jin let out a scream in agony but the scream was cut off by Adam punching Jin in the face so hard that Hakumen probably felt it. “Don’t underestimate me!” Adam said as he kicked Jin upward knocking him into the air, Adam leapt into the after Jin and delivered multiple slashes to the Major before delivering revolving kick to Jin’s face sending him crashing back down the ground and bounced of it. Adam landed back down and unsheathed Wilt from Blush and slashed Jin sending him back and causing him to slide along the ground leaving a trail of blood behind him as well as cause some red leaves to float up into the air. Jin slowly started to get up keeping his free hand on face so that he could cover his now missing eye, he looked towards Taurus and let out a frustrated growl and Adam simply charged at him with Wilt and Blush at the ready but Jin in response launched one ice sword after another at Adam causing the Bull Faunus to come to halt and jump back to dodge the ice sword that just barely miss him. More ice swords were heading his way and Adam either slashed them using Wilt or shot them apart using Blush but when the ice swords stopped firing, he looked to where his opponent was to that he was no longer their and Adam looked around to see nothing and quickly looked up to see Jin in the air as he fired three more ice swords at Adam who quickly raised Blush in order to try and shoot them apart however it was too late. The first ice sword hit the hand that was holding Blush knocking the Gun-Sheathe out of his hands, the Second ice sword impaled him in his stomach and the third one entered his leg causing him to fall to his knee…Adam coughed up blood as Jin landed back down on the ground and unsheathed “Arctic Dungeon! Give up!” Jin said as stabbed Yukianesa into the ground causing a cage made completely of ice to form around Adam and encase him in it, the ice continued to form even though it’s target was already caught and Jin pulled Yukianesa out of the ground and turned his back towards the frozen White Fang Leader as he sheathed his sword causing the Ice trapping Adam to shatter and caused Adam to shatter as well. Jin turned around and looked at where his opponent previously only to see nothing but his sheathe as all that remained however Jin’s attention was drawn to someone yelling his name and he turned to see that it was Tsubaki however he didn’t respond and simply fell forward, exhausted from his fight while Tsubaki yelled his name in concern. ---- Unknowing to Jin, Tsubaki, and the now deceased Adam Taurus…a man wearing a white and black suit of armor with a white pony tail and large nodachi on his back, stood atop a cliff that overlooked the forest and watched the entire fight unfold with his arms crossed. He was going to intervene and take on the Bull Faunus himself however the arrival of that boy caused him to stay his blade and watch the fight unfold but with the fight over, he no longer saw a need to stay any longer than he already has and with that the man turned his back towards the cliff and began walking away…the red leaves of the trees around him blowing away almost peacefuly…as if no fight had transpired at all. DBX Next Time on DBX! Ghost: Dang, talk about getting the cold shoulder, check out as the Lingering Will of Kingdom Hearts takes on the White Susano'o of BlazBlue :::: Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights